


Antiproton

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Depression, Science, rating just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Rei would sometimes wonder. And that was never a good thing.~(Rei-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Antiproton

**Author's Note:**

> Antiproton: The antimatter version of a proton. Upon contact, both the antiproton and proton are destroyed.

In science class, her teacher would talk about anti-matter. He would talk about how each proton and electron had their own anti, something that would kill both upon collision. 

Rei couldn’t help but compare Taichi and Neo to protons and antiprotons sometimes. 

In that dark part of her mind, as she listened to her teacher drone on about how this affected the creation of the universe, she thought about how catastrophically _different_ her friend and brother were. How they had fought for two totally different things, two entirely different ideals. 

Yet she thought it ironic how no two beings had looked quite so similar when lying dead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, and goes with the idea that both Taichi and Neo had been killed in the final fight against Daemon. Zero does still win, however his Ulforce is unstable after Taichi dies, and he dies too after winning. Neither the Yagamis nor the Saibas ever figured out what happened to their sons. I chose protons because protons attract electrons, same as Tai and Neo seem to attract other people.


End file.
